Dead lies (fnaf x sprit! Reader!)
by ToyVixen626
Summary: 3rd p.o.v You looked up at you're brother, mike. You were in a forest next to some train tracks, The wind was blowing the autumn air was blooming new flower's for spring; it was sunny outside.'Beautiful' You thought."(Y\n) Can you go stand on the track's so I could get a picture of you?" "Yes, Mikey!" You're brother mike was a photographer;he'd always take pictures of you . "


p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; max-width: 99%; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 1em !important; background-color: #fefefe;"3rd p. style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /You looked up at you're brother, mike. You were in a forest next to some train tracks, The wind was blowing the autumn air was blooming new flower's for spring; it was sunny outside.'Beautiful' br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /You thought."(Y\n) Can you go stand on the track's so I could get a picture of you?" "Yes, Mikey!" You're brother mike was a photographer;he'd always take pictures of you . "Right... There! Okay stand still (Y\n)!" You felt a rumbling beneath you're feet and panicked. "Uhh.. Mike?! The train tracks! There rumbling!"" I know. It'll take a few seconds ." you saw a train you're right and style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /It was coming right for you! You jumped to mike but, You didn't make it on style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Memories flashed through you're sight, You felt like you were flying. You were then met face to face with god himself . "strong style="line-height: 1.7em !important; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;"Any last wishes (y\n) my precious daughter?"/strong" Yes, I wish to stay on earth watching over mike!" You said. strong style="line-height: 1.7em !important; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;"em style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;""As you wish (y\n), I will also give you a ability to see into someone's past life, Trust me; you will need it."/em/strongbr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /em style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;"Just like that,You were back with mike. But you noticed something different. You sat up Noticing you were now faded you're color's seemed blue a very light blue, Your (H\c)(H\l) Was now br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /(F\c) That faded to grey at the end, Your Outfit had changed to a very blue dress that was off shoulder. You had long (F\c) gloves that faded to grey at the finger's You also had no feet and realized you were floating in air. It hit you straight in the face.'I'm a ghost now! What! ' You looked up then thought 'Didn't he say that I'd be able to see into someone's past?'br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /You saw mike near you're bed you were in and realized you were in a hospital . "I'm sorry sir; You're sister is gone; there is nothing we can do."" T-thank y-you miss.""Come this way, since you're sister is gone, you are gonna need a new job; and I have one for you.""Thanks. What is it?" You're brother mike asked."It is a job at Freddy fazbears pizza; I have to find a replacement before I quit." "Can I talk to a manager?"" Here is their number; 645-5569-345 (made up!) " 'I remember! Freddy fazbears pizza! I used to go there as a child!' You thought,br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Excited to be back at your childhood style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Mike had arrived at the pizzaria you jumped a little when walking in; All the animatronic's looked at you YOU! 'T-they can see me! How!" You thought. Before realizing mike was in the office, you ran or hovered very fast to catch up to him, then a phone call rangbr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?/em/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; max-width: 99%; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #fefefe;"em style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."/em/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; max-width: 99%; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #fefefe;"em style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay./em/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; max-width: 99%; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #fefefe;"em style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?/em/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; max-width: 99%; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 1em !important; background-color: #fefefe;"em style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only /emrealem style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh./em/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; max-width: 99%; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #fefefe;"em style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."/em/p  
div style="max-width: 100%; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #fefefe;"em style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;"Mike shivered seemingly; While you wondered 'Can I talk to the animatronics? I want to see' You walked down the hallway. You almost jumped three feet when you were in the dining room; Chica and bonnie were missing and at the same time you heard a small noise.*CLUNK, CHING* You jumped again and curious as you were;You just couldn't resist you opened the door quietly and snuck in. You saw chica "Chica..?" She looked at you "Can you see and hear me? Nod if you can." She ran to her and hugged her"Oh my gosh, I thought I'd never talk to someone again!" You squeaked. She than Had a blinding flash come from her;You covered you're eye's and stepped style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /A girl with short blonde hair was standing there she resembled chica "Who are you.?" She asked . "(Y\n) or (f\n) Schmidt ." you replied . "Well what happened to you?" br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /"I died."/em/div  
div style="max-width: 100%; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #fefefe;" /div  
div style="max-width: 100%; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #fefefe;"em style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;"I do have a quotev, message me on there../em/div  
div style="max-width: 100%; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #fefefe;" /div  
div style="max-width: 100%; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #fefefe;"em style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" 28666833/em/div  
div style="max-width: 100%; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #fefefe;"em style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;"I won't respond on here! Thankyou! Also, my quotev has all the other chapters up!/em/div 


End file.
